Mortal Kombat in other media/Movies
This is a list of movies, where they do parodies or references to characters, story and more about the ''Mortal Kombat'' series. Movies 'Fast and Furious' In a bonus scene from DVD, there is a customized car with the famous Mortal Kombat Dragon logo. See Image Reference''' '' 'The Pacifier' *There is a scene about a girl playing Mortal Kombat Trilogy, in it appears Motaro against Kintaro in Jade's Desert. ''See Image Reference '' *Also at the restaurant, there is an MKII arcade machine. 'Resident Evil: Apocalypse' When Alice fights Nemesis, Cain tells here her to Finish him!, a clear allusion to Mortal Kombat due to the director of RE: Apocalypse, Paul W. S. Anderson also being the director of the first Mortal Kombat movie. 'Very Bad Things' Some actors are playing Mortal Kombat 4 in an Arcade. 'Spy Hard' In the 1996 movie Spy Hard, the antagonist General Rancor played by Andy Griffith says to the titular character Dick Steele played by Leslie Nielsen, while proclaiming what he believed to be the future of the Internet: "What's left of you will have to watch helplessly while I play Mortal Kombat with the entire world!" Eight years later, Deception was released, the first Mortal Kombat game to feature online gameplay. (Note: There was a short-lived online game adaptor called "X-Band" for the Sega Genesis and Super Nintendo, at the end of both consoles' lifecycle). 'Cable Guy' In the 1996 movie, Cable Guy, the character played by the lead Jim Carrey says to another character: "You will play Mortal Kombat with a friend in Vietnam!". ''See Image Reference '' 'Ghost Rider' The movie Ghost Rider makes a reference to Scorpion when Ghost Rider, while atop a skyscraper, uses a chain to grab a helicopter and pulls it toward him while yelling "COME HERE!" and his head is a skull engulfed in flames, very similar to the Scorpion's Deadly Alliance alternate costume.'' See Image Reference '' 'Ghost Rider: Spirit Of Vengeance' Ghost Rider spits out a lava-like substance similar to Scorpion's Toasty Fatality. 'Billy Madison' A child in the movie said "Mortal Kombat on the Sega Genesis is the best game ever.", to which, Adam Sandler responds "I disagree, I think it's a very good game, But I think Donkey Kong is the best game ever." The child then says "Donkey Kong sucks.", to which Billy (Adam Sandler) replies "You know something? YOU SUCK!". 'The 40 Year Old Virgin' The friends of the protagonist appear to be playing Mortal Kombat: Deception, in two fights: one is between Sub-Zero against Baraka, giving the victory to Sub-Zero, finishing off with a Fatality. The other with the victory of Baraka, also finishing with a Fatality. Strangely, they were playing with Nintendo 64 controllers rather than Gamecube, Playstation 2 or Xbox controllers. ('''''See Image Reference)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6c3iB-4bO50&feature=related Mortal Kombat in The 40 year old Virgin 'High Tension' In the gas station scene, MK is in the background. For a few seconds, you can see Johnny Cage's bio. 'Book of Swords' *There are little plays on words that have similarities to the early Mortal Kombat video games. The most obvious are spoken by the mysterious magical hooded monks, who also have a striking resemblance to the evil magical hooded monks in the video game Mortal Kombat II. Both of them were also responsible for transporting characters to another realm. *The main character's name is "LANG" which is a play on words for "Liu Kang" - the Mortal Kombat character. Both Lang and Liu Kang are "chosen" heroes. This is possibly a Mortal Kombat reference as Ho Sung Pak was very well known for his role of Liu Kang in the first two Mortal Kombat video games. *Four actors in this movie - Ho Sung Pak, Danny Pesina, Katalin Zamiar and Richard Divizio - have all starred in the original two Mortal Kombat video games. - Ho Sung Pak as Liu Kang - Danny Pesina as Johnny Cage/Scorpion/Sub-Zero/Reptile - Katalin Zamiar as Mileena/Kitana/Jade - Richard Divizio as Kano/Baraka/Quan Chi **Each actor that has appeared in a Mortal Kombat video game also portrays a small attribute from their Mortal Kombat alter-egos in this movie. For example: - Like the "Mileena" character, Katalin Zamiar is seen dressed with a ninja mask covering her mouth and also uses two sai ninja knives. - Like the "Kano" character, Richard Divizio has a shaved head and plays a criminal with a love for knives and black magic (Kano was also a member of the Black Dragon, another word parallel). - Like "Johnny Cage", Dan Pesina is seen wearing very dark sunglasses indoors. His character is also hit with an uppercut punch in a style that is very reminiscent of the original Mortal Kombat games. - Like "Liu Kang", Ho Sung Pak is the chosen one. He also dons a red headband for a fight scene near the end of the movie, making him look almost identical to his character in Mortal Kombat II. 'One Day' The protagonist (Jim Sturgess) briefly plays Mortal Kombat 4 with Johnny Cage. 'Wreck-It Ralph' In a conference with the group known as Bad Guys Anonymous, Kano (and what seems to be Smoke on the far right) makes an appearance on the far left. 'Bully' In the 2001 film about the 1993 murder of Bobby Kent, two of the main characters play a game similar to Mortal Kombat. Coincidentally, the events of the film take place roughly around the same time as the release of Mortal Kombat II. 'Project X' One of the main protagonists and his girlfriend are playing Mortal Kombat (2011), in a fight between Reptile and Sektor. 'Ready Player One' In the scene, Goro makes a cameo appearance. Shazam! In the movie, Billy Batson (also known as Shazam) and Freddy Freeman are playing Mortal Kombat X, in a fight between Raiden and Johnny Cage. Billy also says "Get Over Here!" and "finished him". In the final battle, Adult Eugene says Fatality, after Shazam removes the Eye of Sin (which recaptured all the Seven Deadly Sins) from Sivana. Image Reference FAFLEMKC.jpg|Scene from Fast & Furious in the DVD: a car with the Dragon logo. The_pacifier.jpg|Scene from The Pacifier. CableGuyMK.png|"...Or playing Mortal Kombat with a friend in Vietnam!" - Jim Carrey (Cable Guy). Ghost_rider27.jpg|Ghost Rider saying "come here!". Mk_40yrvirgin.jpg|''Mortal Kombat'' in "The 40 Year Old Virgin" wreck-it-ralph-cameos-kano.jpg|Kano in the Disney Animated film "Wreck-It Ralph." wreck-it-ralph-smoke.png|Human Smoke in the Disney Animated film, "Wreck-It Ralph." Goro in Ready Player One.png|Goro in Ready Player One. Reference Category:Media Category:Content